Wikia Users and the Big Bang
The hit reality show is back in Russia. Now, seventeen new Wikia Users will be competiting in three teams to win the ultimate prize, one million dollars. With your old host Klozvag and one ultimate dream, these seventeen contestants will go from sanity to chaos. Halfway in the season, the merge will happen. Who will win? Who will lose. You have to stay tuned to Wikia Users and the Big Bang. (Hosted by Fanny) Signups are open. Contestants Team Awesome #Helvetica, the Soft Antagonist - Webly #Sorrel, the Crazy Girl - Sorreltail18 #Maya, the Latin Surfer - Fanny #"Tyrant", The Self-Explanatory - KKJ #Nicholas, the Nerd - Tdafan123 Team Dynamite #Destiny, the Quiet Strategist - Mrdamion #"Somebody", the Guy Who's Parent Are Soooooooooo Not Creative - MTDM #Alejandro, the Arch Villain - Drama786 #Tyker, the Party Guy - Vick0971 #Brittany, the Normal Chick - Tcf09 Eliminated #Dustin, the Mean Guy - TDAFan99 (Automatic Out Day One, 0 Total Votes) #Gohan, the Fighting American - Sonictksb (Eliminated Day Two, 3 Total Votes) #Lubert, the Rock - Reddude (Eliminated Day Three, 4 Total Votes) #Lexi, the Bossy Girl - GreenMagic01 (Eliminated Day Four, 2 Total Votes) #Fred, the Crazy Kid - Ben109 (Eliminated Day Five, 3 Total Votes) #Jarred, the Serious Twin - Jarred888 (Eliminated Day Six, 3 Total Votes) #Jacob, the Smart One - Spacebuddies123 (Eliminated Day Six, 2 Total Votes) Day One Klozvag: Welcome back....to Russia! Ship: *lands and sixteen contestants walk out* Maya: Hey! *is holding surfboard* Lubert:*is still cuz he's a rock* Jarred: Russia isn't this that place with atomic bombs and big war ships. (conf) Ha my compettion is weak and simple. Gohan: *Teleports to Russia* Hi guys, I'm Gohan, I can't wait to fight! Tyker: yeah!!! lets party!!!! Jarred: How about no! Jacob: Did you know 2+2=5. Cause if you add a blah blah blah. Jarred: Hate to burst your own little world, bt two plus two equals four not five. Maya: Hey Helvetica! Helvetica: Hi Maya! Say do you want to start an alliance? It's a good time! Jacob: Oh yea, your right Jarred. Wnna have an alliance? Jarred: No! *pulls him in the confessional* (conf) Yes., but I'm the leader I have a way with people. Maya: Sure! Helvetica: (CONF) I can't believe I already have an alliance but it will definitely pay off in the long run Jacob: HEY EVERYBODY!!!! JARRED IS IN AN ALLIANCE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jarred: No I'm not (conf) The big mouth ended my term with him maybe later this season. Now who can I get to help me that tyker fellow seems like a depreate ally. Jared: *pulls Tyker into the confessional.* (conf with Tyker) Don't tell anyone but you and me would be a great team join me and we can go further in this compotition! I can get more to join but not at this moment later one we'll need more help. Jacob: Yes you were, you lied to me, I'm soooooooooo not in an alliance with you anymore! Lubert:*Maya trips over him* Jacob: HEY LUBERT!!!! WANNA HAVE AN ALLIANCE!!! Lubert:*sits there* Jarred: Hope that works out for you. (conf) Idiot! Jacob: I THINK LUBERTS DEAD!!!!! HE CAN'T TALK!!!!!! *dials 911* Random guy: hes not dead thats a rock idiot. Tyker: no Jarred i dont want to be in a alliance with you Jacob: STUPID ROCK!!! *throws Lubert in the lake* Alejandro(CONF):I'm gonna get those people who voted my brother off!I might not.I might will.You'll NEVER know the truth. Jacob: I THINK I KILLED LEWBERT!!!! *dives in and saves him* Destiny: Hey...*starts messing with hands nervously.* Jacob: HELLO!!!!!!! (CONF.) I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE IT ON THE SEASON!!!!!!! THIS ROCKS!!!! Destiny:*flinches at his HELLO!!!!!!!* Nice to m-meet you. Jacob: YOU, TOO!!!!!! *shakes hand* WANNA HAVE AN ALLIANCE?!?!?!?!?!? AND DON'T FORM ONE WITH JARRED. HE'S A TRAITOR!!! Jarred: For one It's not called being a traitor when the person your with causes you to loose a filling every five seconds seriously could you be anymore loud and I thought you were smart as if! (conf) Idiot! Call me a traitor even if I am *smirks* That low life idiots probally can't even spell his name! Jacob: You really think that of me? *starts crying* Jared: Yes now go whine to your rock! *smirks (conf) I just told it how it is. Jacob: *runs to Lubert* He said I'm stupid! (CONF.) I need to see a doctor. I think something is wrong with me brain. Jared:(conf) *rolls ong floor laughing and feet sticking up in the air* HE TALKED TO A ROCK PRECIOUS! Gohan: (CONF) Man, everyone seems very nice, but quite boring. Gohan: *Is Shooting down planes* I hate Russians, expect Olaf. So i'm just gonna shoot down planes till the game starts. Jared:*rolleyes* (conf) Can't wait for a warhead to crush him. Gohan: *Warhead crushes him but he kicks it to Jared* I heard what you said in the Confessonal, and you're going down Jarred: Yeah yeah Yeah I'm not even in there XD. Jacob: *at doctors* HEY TIM!!!! (XD) I GOT SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tim: Whatever. LEAVE!!! Jacob: *runs to Lubert* Your still my friend, right? Jacob: This is all Jarred's fault! HE IS A TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Copper: Someones emotional. Tyker: Jacob and Gohan do you want to be in a alliance Jacob: Can Lubert be in it? He is my best friend. And YES I'M EMOTIONAL! Tyker: yes Jacob: Come on Lubert! *grabs Lubert* THIS ALLIANCE ROCKS!!!!!!!! LITTERALLY!!!!! *looks at Lubert* Sorrel: *comes out of a bright yellow circle in the air* helloooooooo Copper: OMG you gave me a heart attack. Gohan: *To Tyker* I'm in if you let me eat this cookie Tyker: ok (conf) 4 people in the alliance good Helvetica: Nicolas, Sorrel, Lexi do you want an alliance with me and Maya? (CONF) Sure I know the teams haven't been picked yet but early relationships with non-teammates is some major points! Nicholas: Sure! (CONF) *snort* Helvetica: Great, Lexi, and Sorrel? Brittany: Um... hello *goes and sits in random chair* Fred: BRITTANY *hugs tightly* Brittany: FRED!... can you let go a little... I can't breathe Jacob: HEY LUBERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WANNA GO SWIMMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fred: Sorry lUBERT: *IS STILL* Sorrel:/// hmm alliance (conf.)Sorrel: when someone says alliance its another meaning, lets use these memberse Sorrel: sure :) Brittany: It's ok *hugs him again... lightly* Fred: *kisses brittany on the forhead* Maya: When's the challenge? Challenge One Klozvag: Welcome to your first challenge! It is.......a race through the town of Hasche, Russia. You must start here and end up where I am at the finish line which is about eight miles away from here. I know you all can't run that fast in one move. Your rewards will be here when you arrive to me. Go!!!!!!!!! Maya: What about the teams? Klozvag: The teams will be announced when your arrive. Maya: *starts running* Destiny: *Starts running.* Lexi: *starts running rapidly* Helvetica: *starts running fast* Fred:*grabs brittany's hand and starts running* Lets Go. Jacob: *grabs Lubert and starts running* I RUN FAST!!!!!!!!!!!! *catches up with everyone else* Maya: *is slowing down, but is still running* Lexi: *still running rapidly, is ahead of everyone* Helvetica: *meets up with Lexi* Gohan: *Starts running at the speed of light* Weeeeee, this is fun! Nicholas:*is already tired* Oh man... Holy Darth Vader is Luke's father I'm tired.(XD) Fred: *jumps over Lexi with brittany* HA HA *jumpos over ditch with brittany* Klozvag: Gohan, you are the first member of Team Victory. Please stand under the flag that has a trophy on it. Fred:*can see flag* Brittany theres the flag * runs anf trips and slides onto the finish line.* Lexi: *finishes* Third, not bad! Klozvag: Fred, Brittant, and Lexi. All on Team Victory. Four members. Two to go. Lexi: C'mon Helvetica! Nicholas:*crawling, isn't even halfway there* Maya: *to Helvetica* I'm not going to be fast enough to be on the same team with you so just go at my pace. Lubert: *is kicked by someone and starts rolling down the hill* (xD itll be sad if a rock wins) Lexi: *chants for Helvetica and Maya* Lubert: *rolls over finish line* (xD) Nicholas:*wind blows him to the finish line* Yay! I w- so...tired... Klozvag: Lubert and Nicholas are on Team Victory. Team Victory is all filled up! Lubert:*rolls onto a rocket shoe and is blast forward* (whjat the heck is a rocket shoe doing here? xD) Lexi: *is one inch away from finish line* I didn't finish yet! Klozvag: Too bad. *pulls her over* You are officially on this team. Nicholas:*catches Lubert* Cool! You're gonna be my new best friend. Now, I have to tell you everything about me. Like that I have exactly three moles on my back, and that I sleep with a Captin Kirk action figure to this day! (XD) Sorrie: oh no *starts running fast* Lubert: *does nothing in Nicholas's hand* Lexi: (CONF) One other girl? Daw.......... Nicholas: Also, I have a GPS tracking device in the actor who played Darth Vader! He's my hero! Lexi: *transforms Lubert into a giant rock* Sorrie: *runs faster* theres must be away ahha, no thats cheating... Lubert:*nicholas drops him back onto his rocket shoe and he blasts away* Nicholas: See ya later, buddy! *snort* Destiny:*Keeps on running.* (Conf: Why is there a rock on this stupid show?) Sorrie: *almost near the finish lines and sprints then sees the rock zooming by* (conf. What the...?) Klozvag: It looks like Sorrie will be the first person on Team Awesome! Lubert:*zooms past finish line* xDDD) Destiny: *Is half way there.* Maya and Helvetica: *run past the finish line* Klozvag: Sorrel, Maya, and Helvetica are on Team Awesome! Sorrie: funnnnnnn Gohan: (CONF) I will not lose, I killed this guy called Cell who was superstrong so I've got an advantage in fighting and speed. Destiny: *3/4's there.* Jarred: *passes* Yes! Tyrant: *passes finish line on-screen* Damn! Destiny: *passes finish line.* Klozvag: Tyrant is on Team Awesome. Destiny, you're on Team Unison Buddies! Maya: Come on guys! Klozvag: Last one to pass the finish line is eliminated! Maya: (CONF) Wow. Elimination on the first day. Gohan: (CONF) Ohhh, unlucky guys who haven't finshed. Helvetica: (CONF) I'm so glad I'm on the same team as Maya. I knew a early alliance would pay off. "Somebody": *passes* Life sucks when you have a horrible name. Klozvag: Somebody, you're on Team Unison Buddies. Gohan: (CONF) Damn, I just realized, Tyker and Jacob arn't on mine and Lubert's team, that's our alliance on, unless we make it a cross team aliance. Alejandro:*Runs Very Very Fast* Klozvag: Alejandro, you're on Team Unison Buddies. Gohan: *Flies to Jacob and Tyker* Cmon guys, you don't want to be eleliminated first. *Flies back to Team Victory* I just saw my brother and father so I dropped in to say hi to them. Gohan: (CONF) I hope there not scared because I can fly. Klozvag: Okay. I'm stopping the challenge. Jacob and Tyker are on Team Unison Buddies. Dustin, you're eliminated. Helvetica: Bye Dusin! Never like knew you at all! Klozvag: What'll happen next? Stay tuned! Jacob: *finishes* YES!!!!!!!!!!!! Day Two Klozvag: Get ready for today's challenge. You'll need your strength. Destiny: Alright. Helvetica: Strength, why didn't you say so? Sorrie: seriously, im like the weakest person here unless im lifting animals... wait... never mind Gohan: (CONF) Looks like I'll win this one for Team Victory scince it's a challenge with lots of strength. Gohan: Bring it on. What's the challenge. Sorrie: *seen talking to squirrels* hey guys this is squirrely my new pet squirrel Lubert: *has a small rat ontop of him* Maya: *is talking with Helvetica and Sorrie* I think us three should all ally. If we ever lose we vote out Tyrant and Jarred. Challenge Two Klozvag: First of all. I'm going to give you all animals. Team Unison Buddies gets a cow. Team Awesome gets a Bloodhound. And Team Victory gets a Cardinal Bird. Maya: What are we doing? Are we gonna train animals? :D :D :D Klozvag: Maybe. Now first pick two members from your team. Sorrel: oooh animals! Gohan: Hiya mister Bird. *Team Victory looks at him strangly* What, all I was thaught was fighting. Anyway, we pick Fred and Lubert. Jacob: PICK ME!!!!!!!! Destiny: *talking with team.* I say we choose me, since I crossed the finish line first on this team, and Al, since he has big muscles. Helvetica: I think I could go. Jacob: OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maya: I'll go with Helvetica. Klazvog: Okay. Fred and Lubert. Alejandro and Destiny. And Helvetica and Maya. Maya: (CONF) I really think this challenge might be easy. Klozavag: Okay. Those two members of your team will be working this big giant scale thingy-ma-bobber. One person will be one one side. The other person or rock on the other. Those two members will have to balance the rest of the team. You have to also balance eachother on top of eachother. The animal has to be on the bottom. For being in first yesterday, Team Victory has the hardest animal. Gohan: I've got an idea, I'll sit on the bird and lift the rest of you up. Klozvag: Nice try having a rock to support you and you might crush the bird! Maya: Can we go? Klozavag: GO! Maya: Helvetica, take the other side and start balancing it. Sorrie, put the bloodhound on the table. Destiny:*throws Jacob on the cow.* Sorrie: *puts bloodhound on the table* Gohan: *Puts Lubert and Fred on the sides of the table, puts the Bird on the table, picks up the 3 other Team Victory members and gets on the Bird* Sorry, but I defiy Gravity. Lubert: *drops table because he's a rock. whole team falls down* Maya: Sorrie, on the bloodhound! Destiny: *while still balancing it, she puts another member of her team on the cow.* Maya: Now Tyrant! Lexi: *falls on arm* OW! Tyrant: *gets on the dog* Maya: Jarred, the last one. Jarred, get on the bloodhound! Destiny:*throws Somebody on the cow, and everyone is on for team Onison.* We come in second. Jarred: *flips onto dog* Gohan: *Makes Lubert look like a human and makes him alive, puts the table on his new arms, get whole team and Bird back on the table* Now we win. Lexi: *gets on bird* Let's do this! Gohan: *Sits on Bird and lifts everyone up on his arms.* We're First or Second, right. Sorrel: *is on the dog* i dont think this dog will handle all our weight... Klozvag: Actually you guys lose. You were the last team to assemble. Gohan: Wiat, you're talking to us arn't you. Klozvag: Yes I am. Team Victory Vote (2) Klozvag: Vote! Gohan: (CONF) Sorry Lubert, but I have to vote you off. Lexi: *thinks* Nicholas: Gohan.*votes* Fred:Goah! That little show off Lexi: I vote Gohan! Gohan: Fine, I quit, but I was only trying to help. Klozavag: Well, Gohan is out then. Goodbye! Day Three Klozvag: Today, it's just easy trivia for the challenge so don't be afraid. Klozvag: (CONF) *laughs maniaclly* Maya: Morning guys! Tyker: morning everone Destiny: Hey. Sorrel; morningggggggg Brittany: *yawns* Morni- *passes out* Lubert: *has two bird sitting on him* Helvetica: Hey Sorrel and Maya, come over here for a second. I was thinking and remember the alliance us and a few other people now on different teams made on season one. Well I was thinking we could have an alliance with just the three of us! Sorrel: uhhh okay.. Jacob: I LIKE PIZZA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND CUPCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorrel: omg i love cupcakes and muffins! Maya: Sure, *trips on Lubert* Sorry, Lubert! Challenge Three Klozavag: Today is "basic" trivia like I said earlier. If one member of your team gets a question right, your team gets a point. First team to three points wins. They get to choose the other team that will be safe with them. So first question. True or false. Water snakes can be white? Maya: Um.... Sorrel: uhm... lets see i dont think so... Jacob: FALSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maya: I saw a white snake in the river once. Was it a water snake though. It was dead. Tyker: False Sorrel: FALSE FALSE FALSEEEEE Maya: I think it's true. Klozavag: Team Awesome has one point. They CAN be white. Next question. Emus can be found in Egypt. "Somebody" (conf): I think I should make an alliance soon... *grins evilly* (no conf) idk, false? Sorrel: there found in false... emus are in austraillia Klozvag: Somebody wins a point for his team. True or false a cavachon is a cross between a bichon and a king cavalier. Sorrel: uhhh true? Fred: True! Tyker:true (conf)Sorrel: ooh look a dog book *holds up the book* wait a dog book! Maya: I have a cavachon! It's true! Klozavag: Sorrel wins a point for her team. One more point and they win. Next question. Why Do the Chinese adore the Bonsai tree so much? Maya: Um idk. Do you have a question about surfing? Klozvag: No.... Sorrel: Bonsai Trees are native to Japan, so False "Somebody": SORREL'S GOOGLING IT UP! (jk sorrie) Klozvag: Actually the correct answer is that bonsai trees are not in China but I'll accept. Team Awesome wins! Somebody, did you see a computer in her hands? I don't think so. Sorrel: its all in the brain (conf.) wow i am that smart.... maybe paying attention in school is worth it "Somebody": (I am antagonist) STOP CALLING ME THAT! I NEED A REAL NAME! (conf) I hate my parents. -.- "Somebody": Hey sorrel, *gives $20 to sorrel* let me be in second, Kay? ;) Klozvag: *takes Somebody's money* Team Victory automatically loses for not even answering a question. So, no bribing needed. Maya: We won! "Somebody": Then I want my money back! :-@ Klozvag: Fine *hands money back* Team Victory, go vote! Fred: I awnsereed a question and I'm on Team victory (XD what am I puke) (MTDM: XD, Ben, XD *looks at Ben* Maybe you are... XD/JK) Sorrel: wait... can i have my 20 dollars... klozvag (Ben: Whats that supposed to mean *rolls up sleeves) Team Victory Vote (3) Klozvag: Vote off one member! NOW! Fred: Lubert Lexi: Lubert must go. Nicholas:*gasp* But...Lubert can't go...He's my best friend! *tears up a little* I vote for Fred. Fred: Hey I was the only person to awnser a question for us! Klozvag: Is Brittany going to vote? Jacob: CAN I SWITCH TEAMS WITH FRED!?!?!?!?!?!? I WANNA BE ON A TEAM WITH LUBERT AND NICHOLAS AND TYKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lubert: *winds blow him onto a peace of paper that saYS 'I vote for Fred'* Klozvag: Not now, Jacob. Maybe later. Brittany: Lubert... Klozvag: Lubert, you've been eliminated. *throws Lubert into the ocean, Lubert sinks to the bottom, but then washes ashore* Lubert: *Suddenly has a red scary face* *in deep voice* I shall return... *glares evilly* Fred: *looks at lubert* thats kinda creepy! I thought he was just a rock Day Four Klozvag: Team Victory is definetly not Victorious. Today's challenge will be harder. Maya: Morning guys! Helvetica, Sorrel. You should we vote off today if we lose?? Fred: *kissing Brittany* OH YEAH I made it all thanks to you! Destiny: Hey everyone. Jacob: (CONF. I wish Fred would've got eliminated, although what Lubert did was kinda scary...) Brittany: *kisses back* I know, i'm awesome:) (conf) Well what was I suppose to do... keep that kid lubert in the game *shivers* hah no freakin' way... plus I saved Fred from getting elimated yay! Fred: I wonder how are siblings are doing I'm glad I got to be in a season with you (conf) I'm glad me and brittany are back togethor I missed her so much. :) Brittany: Oh i know... well I texted Tiffany yesterday... ya she broke her leg again:/ Sorrel: oh Maya I have a feeling we aren't voting of anyone (btw I mite not be here tomorrow) (Spacebuddies: Me either, I have a party to go to, I have to get dunked in a dunk tank.......) (sorrel:ooh funnnn) (Spacebuddies123: My sister (TDWTSuperSimFan) doesn't have to get dunked... she is in charge of the water slide. Lucky....) Nicholas:*sniffs* Now, my best friend is gone,,, Fred: Dude your best friend was a rock! Nicholas: He wasn't just a rock! He was my best friend. Fred: A cold hard nonmoving nontalking best frtiend when did he ever say a word to you Nicholas: You don't understand! He had such a way with words! Fred: HE NEVER TALKED HE NEVER MOVED HE'S JUST A STUPID ROCK >:I Maya: Can we all just forget about it? He was eliminated, let's move on. It was either him or you. *points to Nicholas* Who would you have rather have it be? Fred: At least actully did the challenge Nicholas: You guys are jerks. Challenge Four Klozvag: Today's challenge is this. You have to swim underwater and grab a key that has your team color on it. Once your team has three keys you have to race to the middle of Hasche and open your team chest. First team to do that, wins immunity and gets to choose the other team that will have immunity, too. GO! Maya: Okay team! I'll go first! Maya: *dives underwater and looks for a pink key* Fred: Okay go Maya lets go maya Destiny: *dives in the water* Maya: *pops out of water with key* I'm not on your team. Tyrant, go find a key! Nicholas:*dives in water, looks for key* Tyrant: I get no respect! *looks for key* Nicholas:*has key* Fred! Go! Klozvag: Team Awesome and Team Victory almost tied in time. Destiny: *finds 2 keys, and starts looking for 3rd.* Klozvag: *takes Destiny's second key and throws it far away in the deep water* One key per person! Destiny: *comes back up.* Tyrant: *finds key* Maya: Okay, Sorrel, Jarred, Helvetica. Someone! We're in the lead! Klozvag: I change the rule to two keys just becayse I forgot the add three keys. Woops. Maya: Then let's go! *starts running with team to the middle of Hasche* Destiny: Come on! I don't think we won a single challenge yet, we just got 2nd place! Maya: Come on! *teams stops and see chest* The chest! Jarred: I'll open it! *opens chest* Maya: *picks up item* A toaster? Klozvag: >_> Yes. And immunity! Nicholas:*sighs* Team Awesome: YES! Jarred: Now we can make toast! Helvetica, Sorrel, Tyrant, and Maya: >_> Klozvag: What team do you choose to win immunity with you? Maya: (CONF) Team Victory, HA HA HA Maya: Team Victory. Klozvag: Then Team Victory must vote! Team Victory Vote (4) Klozvag: Vote! Again >_> You guys stink at this Nicholas: Lexi. Klozvag: Any more votes? Brittany: Lexi (Umm what time do you do the challenges because im on pacific time which means the challenge went on while i was asleep?) Klozvag: Lexi, the tribe has spoken. (we do challenges randomly) Day Five Klozvag: Today's challenge is undecided. Maya: Good morning. I need to wax my surfboard. Destiny: Hey. Maya: Morning Destiny! Maya: (CONF) Three people have already been eliminated on Team Victory. Three people remain. This will be easy to get rid of them. sorrel: hello *tree branches fall on sorrel tis, causing her to go uncounsious* Maya: SORREL! AAHHH! Brittany: (conf) ...I think theres something wrong with the name 'Team Victory'... i mean... the name obviously means the winning team which is actually pretty funny since were not winning at all *nerviously laughs* kind of like the team on TDWT that was the first team gone... shi- (conf over) "Somebody": Haha! Team Victory is now Duo Victory! Or should I say... Duo of Losers? >:) Yo, Destiny, Jacob, could I speak with you two? Yes? No? IDC what you say. Want an alliance? Together I'll bring all of us to the finals. Sound good? >:) (conf) It's like taking candy from a baby. >:) Challenge Five Klozvag: Okay. Nicholas, "Somebody", and Sorrel have been locked in three different safes. They all have been given immunity idols too. First team to find out the combination to these safes and unlock their teammate win immunity. GO! Maya: We'll save you Sorrel! Nicholas:*plays harmonica horribly* Oh, I'm trapped in this safe...*coughes and swallows harmonica, tries to talk, but whistes instead*(XD) Destiny: *tries 5-4-5.* Klozvag: I'll give you a hint. The number of challenges we've competited in, the number of competitors minus one, and the number of times I've talked minus fifteen during this game. Maya: 5, 16, I don't know! Brittany: 5-12-36? Destiny: *tries 5-12-35* Klozvag: Congrats to Destiny! Her team wins immunity! Brittany was very close. Team Destiny, you get a package of Kapri Sun packages. Maya: Aw, Klozvag: So what team will be voting? Destiny: Team Victory will vote. Klozvag: Okay then Maya: Oh yeah! Sorrel! Latin dolphin power! *breaks open safe* Team Victory Vote (5) Klozvag: What the heck? Brittany: Nicholas (I think thats how its spelled...) Nicholas:*uses idol* here ya go, and i vote for Fred. Klozvag: All votes for Nicholas do not count. Fred, you have been eliminated. (Ben: Great I take one little weekend off which everyone knows I'm not here on weekends I get voted out great! :@) Day Six Klozvag: Brittany will be joining Team Unison Buddies which the team name will now be changed to Team Dynamite. Nicholas will join Team Awesome. Destiny: Alright Sorrel: so whats today's challenge? Klozvag: All in good time. Maya: Well, can good time be now? Klozvag: Actually, both teams are voting off a member tonight. So, vote. Sorrel: hmmm Team Dynamite Vote (6) Klozvag: VOTE! Destiny: Jacob Alejandro:Brittany "Somebody": Jacob >.> Tyker: Brittany Klozvag: Brittany and Jacob are tied. Since there are more guys on Team Dynamite, Jacob is out. Team Awesome Vote (6) Klozvag: VOTE! Maya: Jarred Sorrel: Jarred.... Nicholas: Maya. Tyrant: Jarred! Jared: Maya! (conf) if I survive I might make an Alience wit Nickolas he might be useful (Guys I haven't been editing cause me and my brother Ben have to share the computer plus I leaveon weekends and I also have no idea when challenges come on so I have my reasons plus fanny has two charachters it's sort of unfair) Klozvag: Jarred, you're out. Jared: *leaves* MAYA IS A GOOD FFOR NOTHING CHEATER SHE IMPERSONATED ME JUST YOU WAIT IL YOU FIND OUT THE RTUETH SHE IS UP TO NO GOOD AND I WILL RETTURN I HAVE A *scene goes dark* Day Seven Klozvag: Talk and the challenge will be here before you know it. Alejandro:I can't belive i made it this far. Tyker: hi guys Destiny: Hey